


Writing Home

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just something soft I wrote for my warden, king alistair and queen cousland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: It's important to send a letter to the one you love when you're apart.





	Writing Home

**Author's Note:**

> I started replaying my Warden because my cloud data didn't carry over from my old laptop, which inspired this post Origins/during Inquisition-ish ramble. I miss my Warden a lot and I'd love to see her again someday.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Warden-Commander Melody Leigh Cousland Theirin sat on her bedroll with a blanket loosely wrapped around her shoulders, her mabari, Kori, with his large head in her lap. Her last hound had died fat and happy back in Denerim a few years after her and Alistair's wedding. Since then both she and Ali had left the city walls for various adventures and escapades. Now it was her turn to leave.

She pet Kori’s soft ears with one gloved hand while she agonized over what to write back to Fereldan. The world had changed since the Blight more than ten years ago. Melody had seen the hole in the sky open, and she'd watched it close. She and her mutt had fought off the demons that had come through tears in the Veil. Word of the Inquisition had spread quickly, and Melody couldn't help but feel glad she had vanished when she did. She'd already saved the world once, she didn't need to get roped into it again.

Her mission was smaller, but could save lives if she succeeded.

She wondered if she was being selfish. Everything she had done in the last decade was for the safety of Fereldan and Thedas as a whole, yet she was miles away on a quest that she could only hope wouldn't fail. Fiona had once been a Warden, and then she was cured of the Calling. It was possible, and Melody needed to find out how.

The little bits of news that she got from the Wardens outside of Fereldan were disturbing, and the Orlesians had done the unthinkable by falling prey to the ancient Magister. She couldn't fault them for the blood magic, such things were not forbidden and she understood the reasoning behind what they did. It didn't mean she was any less disappointed. Her own Wardens had reportedly vanished, and given their small numbers she had few doubts that they'd either fled to Weisshaupt or been taken as well. She considered praying for the former, though it was foolish. News from Weisshaupt was equally as upsetting, and the entire organization seemed as though it might fall apart.

Kori noticed his Warden’s heartbeat quicken from her anxiety and nosed her blue and silver leather armor, whining a bit. Melody smiled, petting him and bending to give his head a kiss. “I'm fine, Kori, don't worry.”

The mutt hardly seemed to believe her, and she couldn't blame him. He licked at her cheek before settling his head back in her lap.

Melody stared almost wistfully off at the moonlit horizon, the sun having set ages ago while her campfire kept her warm. She sighed, finally turning back to the paper she intended to be a letter back home.

* * *

 

_My dearest Ali,_

_I've found a new lead. I'll be heading north soon to chase after it. Maker knows if I'll make any notable progress, or if it'll be like the last time (I won't fall for that again. At least that_ _tea he gave me tasted nice or I might have lost my temper. In my defense, I'd not slept well the night before)._

_I've heard word of this Inquisition on my travels. So much done in so little time, it almost reminds me of when we met. Their Lavellan sounds as though she's a very capable woman, though Dalish tend to be like that. At least the ones that I've met. Speaking of, I accidentally ran into a clan the other day. Their hunters nearly attacked before I explained who I was, though omitting the queen part. Lucky for me, apparently their clan had assisted Wardens before, so they were kind enough to give me aid. They helped patch me up (trouble with demons, they tend to leave a mark no matter how light on your feet you are. I'm fine now), allowed me a safe place to rest for the evening, and then we parted. I wish I had something of value to give them in return, but what good are shoddy camping supplies and a rose locket to anyone but me?_

_I hope that you are doing well, my dear. I wish I could have been by your side as you had to deal with the mage Templar war. And everything else, really. You didn't want this mantle but you wear it well, and I'm blessed everyday knowing you don't resent me for putting it on you. But I'm getting there. Slowly, but I am. And I promise you, my love, that damnable song will not take us._

_I wish I could tell you where I am going next, but to be honest I don't yet know. Write me letters so I can read them when I return? I want to pretend as though I've missed nothing when I come back to you. The only thing I truly hate about this trip is that I can't kiss you in bed, or hold you in my arms, or hear your voice as you make everything into the most wonderful joke. But sacrifices, right?_

_Smile for me, darling, and stop moping. Don't give me that, I know you have been, so don't pretend. I'll be back to you, I swear it. I love you so very much. And I know you love me too. Take care of yourself._

_-Always and forever, your Melody_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did please consider leaving kudos or a comment, I always love hearing what people think of my writing. 
> 
> Until we meet again, take care and have a lovely day ^_^


End file.
